Swaying Fire
by squirtle10
Summary: The warmth of a fire can bring two people closer, bringing out unknown confessions and feelings deep within one's heart. It can create a memorable experience, and bring an unknown sense of happiness even if they are lost in a forest. Following their feelings and heart, Ash and Gary share one day with one another, causing surprises for both young men. R&R!


It has been more than ten years since Ash has been ten, so in my story he is 19 and Gary is 20. The mystery girl can be whoever you wish it to be from the anime, but NOT Misty.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon... if I did I would have made pairings cannon and I would make all of the Pokemon Adventures available in the US with the right names... enough of my rambling...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Swaying Fire**

"How did we get lost? I thought you knew where you were going!"

"I do know where I'm going… I am just… taking a short cut."

"Short cut? You call this a short cut!"

"Yes I do. And you didn't have to come along you know. The oh so mighty Gary could have said no!" Ash retorted.

Gary was a little shocked by this. Of course he could of said no, he _**should**_ of said no. But he didn't know what came into him. Yes they were friends, they placed their rivalry behind them a couple of years ago, but that didn't mean he had to stop the teasing.

"And what? Be yelled by grandpa and your mom why I left their Ashy all alone? AND let me face the red head alone?" he shuddered "No thank you."

"I didn't know you cared so much," Ash replied sarcastically.

"Anytime Ashy-boy," Gary smirked, while putting his arm around Ash's shoulder.

The young trainer didn't say anything. His response was looking down at the ground as they kept walking. Both young men had been more friendly with one another, although the eldest researcher has been more affectionate. Not that Ash mind, it was just new and embarrassing since he couldn't control his emotions well. Brock never was affectionate, except the times he hid behind him but that isn't affectionate, that just using him as a human shield against Misty, Max, and his Croagunk. Tracy, Max, and Cilan* were not that way either. So why was Gary like that?

_'Why am I thinking about it now? It doesn't mean anything. It's not like he actually likes me or anything.'_

He looked up at Gary, for the latter was a few inches taller than him. His chocolate-brown explored his face. The bright green eyes were taking the scenery around them, his red lips moving saying words he couldn't comprehend. And his spiky brown hair, swaying in the breeze, the sun hitting his hair and face making him look so irresistible.

_'What the hell am I thinking? She is crazy, she has to be wrong, she is in my head. Oh why did I talk to-'_

"Ash? Are you ok?" Gary asked, shaking the young boy, who did not notice the researcher was in front of him.

"What? Oh yea. Of course I am!" Ash replied, a wide smile on his face.

"Are you sure? You look red from the face."

"I do? I didn't know…"

"Perhaps we have been walking too much. Let's look for a place to rest, it's almost nighttime." Gary suggested.

"Yea, I am getting hungry too." Ash said, his stomach growling as he spoke.

Gary chuckled and kept walking, looking for a place to rest.

"Oh Pikachu, what have I done?" Ash asked his yellow companion. In his response, the Pokémon shrugged and followed Gary, leaving his master confused and deep in thought.

Ash arrived where Gary had already set camp.

"That smells really good!" Ash said, his eyes getting huge and his mouth watering.

Gary looked up, smiled, and replied, "Thanks, but I doubt it is as good as Brock's."

"You tasted his cooking before?" Ash asked curiously.

Now it was Gary's turn to blush, although he had better control over it than Ash. Thanks to the flames of the campfire, his cheeks were already pink.

"Yea, him becoming a Pokémon doctor and all. He helped me understand more about Pokérus when my Umbreon caught it and when it spread to my whole team" Gary explained.

"Pokérus? I never heard about it" Ash said, his mind wondering if Brock ever mentioned such a… disease?

"It's more of a virus than a disease" Gary replied, "And yes, you said that out loud."

He chuckled, causing Ash to blush even more. First is being caught spacing out and now looking like an idiot.

"I am not surprised you don't know about it, many people don't since it's so rare. It's just a virus that attaches to your Pokémon and makes them stronger, it doesn't harm them at all."

"Oh ok… So that means… you are stronger…"

"Haha yes I am, but I was always stronger than you" Gary said, winking at Ash in the process.

Ash blushed, but more out of annoyance than the winking.

"I won against you in the Silver Conference" Ash grumbled.

"Yea but that was only once" he fired back, and before Ash could say more, he said "This is ready. Want to eat?"

"Of course!" Ash replied, food taking over all of his thoughts.

"That was delicious!" Ash said, stretching and laying down on the soft grass. "It tastes similar to the stew that Brock made when we were travelling together. I haven't had that in a couple of years!"

"Thanks and that's because you rarely visit… and because he gave me his recipe" Gary added quietly.

"He what!? Why? That's not fair!"

"Not fair? You can't even cook Ash. That or you would have messed it up."

"I would not! And why did he give you his recipe? He isn't one to share his recipes."

Gary laid down on the opposite side of Ash, in order for the young man to not look at his face.

"I told him… something… in exchange for the recipe," he stated carefully.

"And what was that?" Ash asked, curious as to know what was so special, so important, that his friend was able to pass down one of his famous secret recipes.

"That… is a secret" Gary replied, his voice echoing the smile he had on his face.

"Fine…" grumbled Ash, knowing he wouldn't win this battle, something he learned the last time they travelled together. Except that time, they didn't get lost and they were in the company of others too.

They both stayed quiet, staring up into the night sky which already had a few stars glowing. It was silent, except from the munching of their Pokémon and the occasionally chirpings of the Kricketot and Kricketune. The scenery was a nice change for Gary. Although he works outdoors with Pokémon, he never really does get the chance to be able to relax and enjoy nature like he did when he was a trainer.

"Gary?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry that I got us lost."

Gary stayed silent, amazed that Ash had apologized for something he was too prideful to say sorry about: getting lost. It isn't the first time the clueless trainer has gotten people lost, but he knew that he didn't like to be seen as an idiot because he got lost, especially in known territory.

"It's ok. It's a nice change from following a certain plan."

They stayed silent again, the young trainer happy that he wasn't teased or yelled at by Gary. Once the Pokémon finished eating, they were called back into their pokeballs, with the exception of Pikachu and Umbreon. Apparently both Pokémon had a lot of catching up to do.

"Do you need any help Ash?"

"No it's ok. I usually did the tent when I was with Brock and Misty since they helped around with the food."

Of course Gary didn't mind sitting and not helping setting up the tent, but it was only nice to ask. That, and he got an excuse to be looking at Ash so intently. He noticed the young trainer's biceps as he set up the tent.

_'Since when did he get so strong?' _

He also noticed Ash's tan, which the flames were reflecting from his body. Why didn't he ever notice?

_'Because I never had time alone with him.'_

"Done!"

Gary was able to rearrange his expression, turned his head and pretended to look at the fire, thus pretending to hear Ash.

"Gary, it's done."

Gary turned his head and look at Ash. The fire was reflecting his image, giving him a glow that shined his smile and his eyes that were shining with pride. Pride that reflected the feeling he was able to do _something_ right during their journey.

"Gary?"

He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know when he would be able to spend alone time with Ash. The ambitious trainer RARELY visited Pallet Town, or they rarely met up with one another if they were in the same region. It was the main reason why he said yes in taking this small journey with him.

"Gary, what the-"

So with all these thoughts, and no more self-control, he grabbed Ash by his vest and kissed him. Ash didn't know what to do, being shocked was an understatement. He was paralyzed, his mind was reeling quickly. But before he could of kiss or push Gary away, he backed off. Ash wasn't able to see Gary's face since he turned away, staring at the flames.

"I'm sorry Ash. I don't know what happened to me. Brock was right, I should have told you instead of doing something drastic. It's just… it's been years since I was able to be alone with you. To be able to show you how I felt since we were kids."

Both stayed silent, Ash not knowing what to say or do. Gary, who felt that he got his answer by the silence surrounding them, grabbed his backpack, and called Umbreon by his side.

"You can forget about this. I should go. I'll see you-"

But he didn't finish his sentence. He felt Ash's lips against his, and now it was his turn to kiss back. He closed his eyes, dropped his backpack, and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy while the other wrapped his arms around the researcher's neck. Of course, Ash got the opposite advice and was told to kiss a certain person instead of confessing. How the girl knew was out his mind but he reminded himself to thank her later.

_'And to make sure I doesn't thank her too much in case that certain someone got jealous.'_

Their kissing became more passionate, more desperate. Held up emotions were rushing within their kisses and touches , just like the swaying fire that seemed to be feeding from their raw emotions. They carelessly headed towards the mouth of the tent, causing both Pokémon to rush away from the warmth of the fire to leave their masters alone.

The embers of the campfire were dying off as the sun was making its way up to the blue sky. Pikachu and Umbreon were sleeping next to one another, having returned two hours before the sun began to rise.

Inside the tent, Ash was in Gary's arms, each of their messy hair reflecting the clothes thrown around in their haste. The older boy was awake, knowing they had to wake up and continue on their journey. He didn't want anyone going after him believing he left his… friend? lover? boyfriend?... behind to face his doom. Looking down at the young trainer, the kisses, touches, and 'I love you's' were still in his mind. So he tighten his grip around Ash and decided he didn't mind arriving late to their destination. As long as Ash was in his arms, as long as he was able to spend alone time with him, he could face anything… even the red-head.

* * *

Ah, sorry the ending was rushed! But I hoped you liked it :D!

I am debating whether I should leave it like this or right another chapter, but for now it is complete.

Reviews and favorites would be appreciated but as long as you read it and are satisfied then I am one happy camper (but reviews would be nice :) )

Thanks for reading!

*I have not EVER watched the Black and White series so I don't know how Cilan (checked in bulbapedia for his name) acts, but for my story he is not affectionate nor thinks about Ash in any more-than-friends type of way.


End file.
